


Preparation (and a pause)

by perverbially



Category: Ace Attorney
Genre: F/F, Frottage, PWP, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverbially/pseuds/perverbially
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Franziska has been overdoing it.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparation (and a pause)

**Author's Note:**

> I wear the fluff; it does not wear me. Part IV in the "[](http://perverbially.livejournal.com/profile)[**perverbially**](http://perverbially.livejournal.com/) is just happy to have written something, even if it is shamelessly plot-free, sickeningly fluffy smut" series.

"If you stare any harder at that screen, you're going to give yourself a migraine, Ms. von Karma."

Franziska raises her eyes from her laptop, her jaw tensing with annoyance. She just barely manages to suppress the wave of anger she would usually unleash on anyone foolish enough to interrupt her when she identifies the owner of the voice: Adrian Andrews is leaning around her office door, regarding her with equal measures of scolding and amusement.

"Not to mention the terrible damage you are undoubtedly doing to your eyesight," Adrian continues, lightly pushing the door shut behind her. She taps the frame of her glasses with a finger, the amused smile on her lips ruining her otherwise impressive mock lecture. "Believe me, I know."

"Hmph. My eyesight is second to none, as you well know," Franziska replies. She wriggles her shoulders, working out a sharp cramp that has made itself known in her lower back. "And a migraine? I would be lucky to have the _time_ for such a triviality."

Adrian glances at the clock pointedly.

"Or the time for dinner, I assume?"

Franziska frowns. "Dinner? We didn't have... _ah._"

Adrian nods, folding her arms as she leans against Franziska's desk. "Yes. It's fortunate, really, that I was running late as well. Otherwise I might have been insulted."

Franziska snaps her laptop shut with a grimace of guilt. "Would you accept my sincere apologies? I honestly forgot we had made plans... "

"That much is obvious," Adrian responds. She surveys Franziska's meticulously tidy, but nevertheless distinctly overloaded desk, the piles of papers and files towering over the small, solitary shadow of the person working there. "Truth be told," Adrian begins, her voice taking on a gently serious tone. "I expected this. I know what you're like with your work on a good day, but with such a high profile case... you've been working too hard again."

Franziska shrugs. "It is nothing I can't handle. I have been working such cases since I was 13, after all."

Adrian purses her lips, raising an eyebrow; she unfolds her arms and drops a hand to Franziska's face, carefully running a fingertip over the shadowed half-moon of skin under her lower lashes. "And don't we both know it. Look, you know I would be the last person on Earth to criticise you for being passionate about your career, don't you? All I'm trying to say is, I learned a long time ago that it's important to look after yourself, too. And, well, eating is kind of a part of that..."

"I know that," Franziska says haughtily, but she puts her hand over Adrian's at the same time, a second disconcerting wave of guilt washing through her as she looks at the concern on her girlfriend's face. "And I am truly sorry I forgot, Adrian. How can I make it up to you?"

Adrian brightens visibly, her eyes dancing. "Fortunately, I have already thought of the perfect thing."

Franziska can't help but smile. "Of course, I would expect no less. What is it?"

"You, Franziska von Karma, are going to take a break," Adrian says, and with a triumphant flourish she catches hold of the front of Franziska's shirt, pulling her lightly forward until they are face to face, Adrian perching herself on the edge of Franziska's desk. "Starting, oh, right now?"

"Do I have a choice?" Franziska says, leaning up in spite of herself to press a kiss to the corner of Adrian's mouth.

"Mmm," Adrian muses against Franziska's lips, appearing to deliberate. "No, I guess you don't."

"Thankfully, I thrive under such adverse conditions."

Franziska leans further up and into the kiss, her hands finding their way to the back of Adrian's neck, twisting in her hair possessively in a gesture designed to take things back onto her own terms. Only when she is finally drawn up onto her feet does she realise how tired she must actually be; she stifles the shooting line of pain that runs through her aching back by kicking her boots off carefully under the desk, the sore muscles in her calves seeming to relax instantaneously.

"Better?" Adrian is smiling a little; she is much too tactful to actually say "I told you so", but her expression voices the sentiment all too clearly on her behalf.

"Mmph," Franziska grumbles, although the feeling behind it is shamefully lacking. Adrian's hands have left her collar now, and are instead tracing distracting patterns on the curve of her hip, every so often flicking underneath the material of her shirt to graze the skin of her stomach. "I suppose so."

Adrian breaks the kiss abruptly, causing Franziska to protest. "Hang on, let's just make this slightly easier on the afflicted party, shall we?" Adrian smiles, her voice teasing. Franziska narrows her eyes, but lets Adrian get up; she moves to the door quickly, locking it with a metallic click, before returning and gently guiding Franziska back onto one of the few empty spaces on her desk. Franziska frowns, feeling faintly ridiculous with her bare feet dangling childishly in the air, but her doubt is crushed in moments as Adrian presses against her, her careful hands massaging gentle circles into the small of Franziska's back as her mouth reclaims the other woman's.

"That desk chair is the devil," she says distractedly against Franziska's lips, her fingers still working diligently along the tense curve. "I have half a mind to burn the thing, honestly. I know I certainly didn't leave you in this state..."

Franziska hums vaguely, her eyes half-closed. "That desk chair... cost more than Detective Scruffy's foolish car..."

"Well, your spine is telling me you should sue the responsible company for every cent they have," Adrian says, with a wry smile. "Don't tell me you wouldn't enjoy doing that, either."

Franziska lets out a little breath against Adrian's neck, her fingers tight against Adrian's hip. "You know me too well."

Adrian laughs softly. "And I know when you're getting impatient, too." Adrian shifts her position slightly, gently easing herself between Franziska's thighs until she can feel the beginnings of dampness against her leg, even through Franziska's pantyhose. She pushes her own thigh just _so_ against Franziska, delighting in the uncontrolled spasm of her girlfriend's fingertips against her, the low gasp that tumbles from her lips.

"Adrian..." she says harshly, swallowing hard. It is almost a warning, and Adrian kisses her again, soothingly.

"Shhh, you're taking a break, remember?"

She slides Franziska's skirt up easily (she has done this so many times before, but it never fails to make her shudder with anticipation, and just a hint of nerves) and presses herself closer into her body, pushing her knee upwards against Franziska, who thrusts back into the movement with a groan, letting her forehead rest against Adrian's shoulder as her eyelids flutter shut once more. Adrian takes this as her cue; she rolls her hips more forcefully, taking advantage of her free hands to stroke Franziska's hair, fingers trailing up and down the curve of her neck, letting the friction do most of the work. Her mouth is at Franziska's ear; she finds herself mumbling soft, musical nonsense words to her, her voice becoming a strange kind of lullaby even in her own head.

Franziska's forehead becomes damp against Adrian's neck, and she shuts her eyes tight, her gasps for breath becoming far more desperate than she would like. Her mind is swimming pleasantly, filling with warmth and comfort and _oh god help her, if Adrian would just move once more like that she's going to fall apart in the most beautiful manner -_

Adrian jerks her thigh against Franziska a final time, and she comes; her mind is a blissful blank as she clings to Adrian, muffling a strangled cry of contentment in her girlfriend's shoulder.

They sit like that for only a few moments before both become uncomfortable; neither of them has much tolerance for mess, and they've definitely made one. Adrian sinks into Franziska's desk chair, reveling in the familiar glow of knowing that only she ever gets to see this side of Franziska.

"You have ruined my pantyhose, Adrian Andrews," Franziska's voice comes to her, a perfect blend of irritation and sarcasm as she rolls them down, surveying the damage with a disdainful wince.

"I think you'll find _you_ ruined your pantyhose, actually," Adrian says. She pushes her glasses back into her hair with a lazy smile, suddenly feeling sleepy herself. "Look in my purse. I brought you a present - goodness knows why, since you missed dinner and all..."

Franziska leans over Adrian, delving into her purse and bringing out the most conspicuous item she can find - a small package, still in a paper bag. She unwraps it to find the familiar labeling of her usual pantyhose brand, in the dark brown shade she always wears.

"Why do I feel like I've just foolishly wandered into the worst kind of trap?" Franziska says coolly, with the barest hint of a smile. Adrian raises her eyebrows.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about, Franziska," she says airily, but with an uncharacteristically mischievous glint in her eye. "You know my motto, after all - preparation, preparation, preparation."

\--  
fin  
\--


End file.
